Hetalia: Brotherhood
by Meagan Snow
Summary: Part 1: Poland and Lithuania have always been like brothers. But recently, there seems to have grown a thorn in between them, and Estonia is set on finding out. Little does he know that he is being listened to… Part 2: Old grudges are hard to let go, but is Poland ready to cast his aside when his old friend needs help?


**Hey, y'all!**

**I know. I know. I am supposed to work on my other fics. But really, this was totally unplanned. **

**I only started watching Hetalia this week. The next day, I was sitting in history class and listening to a lecture on the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, and, well, this idea came to me. **

**The thing is, I really dislike Poland's personality in the animé, so I changed it to suit :)**

**Seriously- I don't mean any offense to Lithuanians, Estonians, Latvians, Russians, and especially not my fellow Poles! Y'all are awesome people, I have the luck to have had a Lithuanian friend, and she is one of the sweetest and most awesome people I know!**

**As for y'all Poles: the quote I had Liet reference was "Polak i Litwin, jak z bratem brat"**

*******************EDIT! I confused the Teutonic Knights with the Crusaders, sorry. Google LIED TO ME! Wherever it says Crusaders, just read Teutonic Knights (or Prussia), okay?**

* * *

Hetalia: Brotherhood

"ESTONIA! LATVIA! LITHUANIA! POLAND!" Russia roared at the four people forced to live beneath his roof. "GET OVER HERE!"

"Sir!" The first three people he called saluted quickly, the usual expressions of terror on their faces.  
Poland joined them in saluting, though mutely and resentfully, rebelliously using two fingers instead of the customary full-hand salute. Unlike the others, he wasn't shaking in fear- as a matter of fact, he didn't look the least bit afraid. As Russia gave his orders, his expression clearly read "I wouldn't be doing this if I had a choice."  
The foursome then disappeared further into the house when dismissed, scurrying to fulfill the orders as well as they could.

Well… the Baltic trio did, at least. Poland sulkily did the work as quickly and untidily as possible and disappeared back into his room.  
The others could practically see dark clouds forming over his head when he stormed upstairs, pushing past Lithuania roughly. Their eyes met for just a split second, and for that split second the furious expression softened and was replaced with a hurt look, making him look almost as if he was going to cry.  
As quickly as it left, however, it came back, coupled with a smoldering glare when the brunet tried to smile amicably. Without a word, he slammed the door and left him standing there.

Estonia walked forward and placed a hesitant hand on Lithuania's shoulder. "Why do you still try?"  
He couldn't understand why, despite the fact that all Poland ever did was ignore him and snap at everyone, including Russia, Lithuania still did his best to please him rather than the other Baltic states.

Lithuania tried to smile and shake his head, but he was visibly depressed about something.  
"It's my fault, really, he never used to be like this. You didn't know him then." He explained. "He used to be hot-tempered and stubborn, but fiercely loyal and often cheerful. It didn't take much for him to develop a grudge, but he never broke a promise or a friendship. Before…" His voice trailed off for a second.  
"We've known each other for so long, we could be brothers, for all I know."

"You?" Latvia shouted in surprise. "You look nothing alike!"

"There is a saying in both countries… Poland and Lithuania are like brother and brother."

He was suddenly lost in a torrent of painful memories.

"Before the 15th century, we were always squabbling, on ends with each other. Honestly, it was more because he was more powerful and I was trying to prove myself on the international arena than because of any actual enmity."

* * *

_Poland, looking like a member of the _szlachta_ (the Polish upper class) from the 15th century, and Lithuania, looking more like a simple worker from that era, cross their arms and a dark storm cloud brews between the two, but when the former has to leave, the brunet gives him a shy wave when his back is turned. _

* * *

Estonia exchanged a look with Latvia that they should let him talk. From the looks of things, this had been weighing on him for a long time.

Meanwhile, Lithuania continued.  
"Then, for a time… we lost touch. He was caught up in his own affairs, and on tolerant terms with the Crusaders, so he had time to develop on his own, while I was trying my best to keep them from overpowering me and taking over my home. I don't know how long it was, it seemed like forever. I was small and they were powerful."

* * *

_Chibi Lithuania runs around a small house, locking all the doors and windows, and then leans against the door, panting, while several furious Crusaders pound on the doors and windows, looting and pillaging any rooms less protected._

* * *

"But one day… Poland asked to form an alliance with me. I think that he did it more out of pity than anything, because what did I have to give him? You have to understand, he was so much stronger than me at that point, I had to refuse. I was more scared of being overpowered and taken over by him than the Crusaders."

* * *

_16th-century Poland holds his hand out to Lithuania, who had tripped and fallen, and after considering it, the latter knocks it away apologetically. Poland, infuriated, pushes him away and disappears from sight_

* * *

"But… he never gave up. He never breaks his word, and once he says it, he's never taken something back. Never.  
So when he offered to make me his ally, he never stopped. And eventually, in 1569, I did. It was probably the best thing I'd done, we were like brothers for almost three hundred years. Everyone even called us the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

And despite the fact that he could be bossy and drag me around after his own causes, he would protect me from anyone who would try to invade, and the Crusaders hardly dared look at us in fear that any peace treaties (which, among others, granted them a large strip of land, which would go back to Poland if they were) would be revoked."

* * *

_Lithuania and Poland walk across the international arena, hand in hand. Suddenly, a Crusader on the other side of the room gives the former a dirty look and the "I'm-watching-you" gesture. Poland quickly steps in between them and gives the man such a tongue-lashing, coupled with the pulling out of several documents from midair and waving it in front of each other's faces, that by the end, the attacker leaves the room entirely, a defeated look about him._

* * *

"We were inseparable for a long time. You probably don't remember that time," he nodded at Latvia, "but I remember it all too well. It was one day when we actually separated, in 1795, when he had been having political problems of his own with Prussia…"

* * *

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Liet, yeah! I'll get it done as soon as I can."  
Poland calls, giving a casual wave. By this time, he and Lithuania both look more like their contemporary selves. Lithuania has his hair cropped short, while Poland wears a green Scout's uniform with the Polish flag embroidered on the left chest pocket._

_"Yeah, tomorrow!" Lithuania calls back with a forced laugh. As much as he hates to admit it, he is still much more dependent on Poland's protection than he'd like. And while the two of them still stand a slim chance against Russia, a new rising superpower, alone he doesn't stand a chance._

_He walks back to his home cautiously, looking around at every leaf crackle or branch snap. He finally makes it back to his home, his nerves frayed beyond belief.  
He wipes his brow, slightly relieved, scratching the key against the keyhole in an attempt to make his hand stop shaking long enough to open the door.  
When Lithuania finally manages to get inside, he deadbolts it and sinks against it.  
Out of the shadows of the kitchen behind him looms a figure that he doesn't see at first.  
"Hello, there, Lithuania…" says an amused Russia._

* * *

Estonia whistled. "I'm not surprised Poland holds a grudge against Russia. He attacked you when his back was turned. But what happened between you two? One would rather think that he'd try to get you free."

"He did, you know." He sighed. "He had been captured about the same time we parted, in was probably ambushed on the way home that day. I managed to hide out until 1831. Much later, in 1918, we both managed to break free for a little while…"

* * *

_"We did it! We really did it, Liet!" Poland grins wildly, gripping Lithuania's arms and spinning him around.  
"_Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła!"_ ("Poland has not yet perished!") He sings triumphantly, in tune with his national anthem._

_Lithuania tries to return his smile, though he is constantly looking over his shoulder furtively to make sure nobody is following them._

_"Come on, now." Poland notices the glances. "Don't be silly! We're free! They can't follow us again!"  
After a second's thought, he adds the only words he knows in Lithuanian, purposely misquoting the latter's anthem with his affectionate nickname for his friend: "_Liet, Tėvyne mūsy, Tu didvyriy žeme!"_ ("Liet, our homeland, land of heroes!")_

_He cracks a small smile at that, immediately captured by the enthusiastic blonde.  
"We can start over! Maybe I'm not a kingdom, and you're not a duchy, but we can start from scratch, I'm sure of it! The Second Republic of Poland is a new beginning_!"

* * *

Lithuania shook his head sadly. "While he really can't tolerate having his rights limited, when freed, he is a whole different person. Not a lot of people knew that side of him. You two managed to break free a little later than we did, am I right?"

Estonia nodded. "I managed to follow your lead in 1920, and he followed mine in 1922." He inclined his head toward Latvia, who had gone to finish something into the other room. "It didn't last very long, though. We managed to hold out until 1934."

"Yeah!" Latvia affirmed, having finished whatever it was and been listening behind the pair, making both of them jump.  
"That was the first time we met you, Mr. Lithuania. Because we had heard about you, but Big Brother Estonia and I hadn't met the either of you yet."  
Estonia, for once, ignored the mention of being called "Big Brother," instead thinking about what Lithuania was saying.

Lithuania nodded toward the youngest one of the group . "It was just us three for a while. Poland only held out a little bit longer, until 1939."

"I remember that day, too…" Estonia reminisces.

* * *

_Lithuania looks out of the window fearfully. He has been expecting something to happen all day, ever since Russia had left that morning with a determined look on his face and a weapon in hand_

_Finally, his worst fear is confirmed as he sees two familiar figures nearing the house. He drops the plate he's been holding and it shatters against the floor, forgotten._

_"Is everything all right?" Estonia asks, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, but is ignored when Lithuania dashes to unlock and open the door, letting them in._

_He hasn't been mistaken. Russia is dragging Poland's unconscious body, and by the looks of both, he had put up a decent fight. He has a large lump on top of his head, a black eye, and a split and swollen lip._

_Estonia and Latvia are ordered to take him to the living room and place him on the couch, while Lithuania stands there, frozen, his hand over his mouth in shock._

* * *

"I remember that you wouldn't say anything for a long while afterward." Estonia finishes.

"Yeah, I… I guess I was shocked. I was expecting anyone to be captured, except him. I mean, the II Republic that he was trying to set up had even allied itself with England, hadn't it?"

"You have to remember that despite the fact that he is stronger than any of us, he is at least…" Estonia pulls out a calculator and enters some figures, "_fifty-four_ times smaller than Russia! And England isn't a lot larger!"

"But nobody messed with Poland." Lithuania shrugged. "He wouldn't give in even when hopelessly outmatched. That's how we were different, despite our similarities.  
I guess I just didn't think it was possible.  
Several days later, when he woke up, we were both in the heat of emotion and words passed that shouldn't have. In retrospect, I should have known that he doesn't take captivity well, as well as having been knocked out, and left it be. But I guess I was also stressed and on edge."

* * *

_"We could have avoided this whole situation if you hadn't insisted we make a break for it! At least we are safe here, and don't have to look over our shoulders to make sure that nobody is coming to take us over!" Lithuania shouts, having finally lost his temper at Poland's accusations._

_"I don't suppose it matters that you were the only one looking over his shoulder, does it, _Liet_! It just so happens that I, for one, prefer to be independent than to be taken over and told what to do!"  
He waves his arms around to illustrate his point, nearly knocking off the bandage his friend had painstakingly tied on his head._

_"Yes, well maybe if you weren't such a brave idiot, you wouldn't have been beaten as badly as you were! Broken rib, heavy bruising!"  
"Maybe, if you weren't such a weakling, you wouldn't have been caught so quickly that I had to waste time and energy I could have spent on developing my country on inventing a way to break you out!"  
Despite being furious at Lithuania, he is still fiercely loyal to his ideals of independence._

_By this point, Lithuania has lost all control and years of resentment towards Russia and himself and the USSR are released at his longtime friend.  
"Perhaps, if you hadn't dominated me and allowed me to develop on my own right for those three hundred years, I would be stronger! Maybe, if I hadn't been ruled by you, I would MIND being taken over!  
Because tell me, in what way is the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth different from the USSR? You were to me what Russia is to you!  
Because finally, I just realized what the alliance was all about. You weren't doing it for my good. You didn't even CARE! You just wanted to expand your borders, to rule another country for the next three hundred years!"_

_It is at that moment that Lithuania realizes he had crossed the thin red line.  
Poland looks like he's just been slapped in the face. He opens his mouth to say something several times, but no biting retort comes.  
He swallows hard and turns to leave, tears blurring his green eyes, but not from the pain of his broken rib._

_Lithuania begins to take it back and apologize, but Poland shakes his head.  
"You said what you think, and what you've been afraid to tell me." He says, his voice hoarse. "If our alliance has really stopped you from expanding and developing, then I'm sorry. From today on, you can consider it… over. Goodbye, Liet."  
The door slams between them with a grim finality, symbolic to the end of their supposedly lifelong friendship.  
_

* * *

A single tear rolled down Lithuania's cheek, and he wiped it away forcefully.  
"I really meant it, then. I truly hated him from the bottom of my heart when I said that. And that's the worst part. I've regretted it ever since, but I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

Estonia impulsively placed his arm around him, and Latvia joined into the hug, embracing both of them with all of his diminutive strength.

Little did any of them know, they were being watched by a pair of green eyes from upstairs. When Lithuania said the words that he had really hated Poland at that point, Poland silently retreated back into his room and hid his face in his hands, slumped at his desk.  
He had never cried, he had been the strong one, the happy one, the defensive one. Crying was Liet's thing. His was making him stop.

But at that moment, for the first time in a what seemed like forever, he _did_ cry. He cried for a long time, before he suddenly jumped up and whipped the propaganda poster that Russia had pasted in each of their rooms against the floor. He tore down the new Polish crest that Russia had given him, revealing the old crowned white eagle.  
Blinded by rage, he smashed everything with the USSR or Russia's coat of arms on it against the floor, the walls, out the window.

_It. Was. All. His. Fault! _He wanted to scream as he demolished the room until his hand froze over an old photo of him and Lithuania, back at the very beginning of the Commonwealth.  
He sat down on his plain bed amongst the sacked room, feeling that something inside of him had broken.  
Why did he have to be such a short-sighted idiot? Why couldn't he make an alliance that didn't end in everyone thinking he was only doing it for his own personal gain?  
And why did it always have to be the people he actually cared about?

* * *

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••

* * *

Many years later, at the World Congress that Germany had called, Poland and Lithuania were on neutral political terms.

The former nodded coolly in greeting. "Lithuania."  
"Poland." Lithuania returned the greeting, and each took their appointed seats. Neither met the other's eyes beyond this acknowledgement.

Most of the meeting passed in a blur for Poland. Not much of what was going on concerned him, not now that he wasn't a superpower any longer.  
America's usual enthusiasm about genetical engineering and global warming turned into a background buzz, and he had tuned out until a knocked-over box of Chinese food sailed over his head, waking him from his stupor.

The whole room had erupted into chaos, and all the countries were taking advantage of it to bring up old grudges.  
In one corner, he noticed Russia bullying the Baltic states, but he managed to tell himself that he didn't care. He noticed that Estonia could defend himself and the others very well. And good for him. It wasn't his business, not anymore.  
He tried to tear his eyes off the spectacle and look further around the room but found that he couldn't.

He saw that Estonia had been pushed aside as Russia closed in on Liet, and he felt himself losing it.  
Anger and an undeniable loyalty surged in his veins when he jumped up and ran across the room to place himself in front of his former friend and ally and hold out a hand to keep Russia at a distance, forgetting that he had disbanded their alliance. He was acting on instinct.

"Stop! If you get any closer to Lithuania, I will get _Lech Wałęsa_ and go all _Solidarność_ on you! And I'll make your capital Warsaw this time for sure, I'm warning you, back off!"

All three of them froze in surprise when he realized what he had just said. He had never been afraid to stand in between and take the hits, but a direct threat like that was brash even for him.

To his surprise, Russia nodded in acknowledgement and retreated from the argument, impressed. Poland vaguely realized that that look didn't bode very well for him, but he didn't give it a second thought at the moment.

"…Thank you. I…" Lithuania started awkwardly.  
"I guess you saved me again.

Poland nodded stiffly, his mind flashing to the day that he had overheard him talking on the stairs. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he realized that he had once again "intruded," like he had learned he had been doing.

"Poland, I-" the brunet started again, but he was interrupted by Germany's shout.

**_"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!_**

Poland was seconds away from cracking a "_someone should eat less red meat"_ joke before realizing he no longer had anyone to tell it to.  
Instead, he bit his lip and tried to focus on what was being said to take his mind off of the fact that he was now sitting directly beside Liet.

The congress felt like it lasted forever to Lithuania, even though he did his best to listen when the world matters were discussed. His mind just kept wandering.

When Germany finally called "DISMISSED!" he almost didn't realize what was going on until everybody got up and began to leave the conference hall.  
This was it. This was his last chance to fix everything.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He had to do this on his own, he couldn't depend on anyone to tell him what to do. Not this time.  
As Poland was about to leave, he leaned forward and gripped his wrist to stop him. He could feel him tense up under his touch.

He didn't turn around, but he didn't wrest his arm out of his grip, either. He took that as a good sign.  
"Poland, I… I'm really sorry about what I said, all those years ago. I didn't mean it, really. We were both tired and at the ends of our wits, and I think I just lost control. Can you forgive me?"

He still didn't turn around or move a muscle. For a second, Lithuania was afraid that he wasn't listening, but then he began to reply, in a horrible tone of forced calm that revealed barely suppressed anger.  
"Don't say that. I heard you talking about it, you know. To them. Estonia and Latvia. I heard you say that you really hated me. What happened today was an isolated incident. I was shouting at Russia, not defending you."

Lithuania felt as if he had physically slapped him in the face.  
"You…heard all that?"

"Yes. I did. Now please unhand me before I force you to."

"No! You don't understand." He pleaded as Poland applied painful pressure to his wrist, making him let go.

"It's over, Liet. I'm sorry." He looked back sadly, and left the hall, once again leaving him standing.

Poland hung his head, squeezing his eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing. What was wrong with him?  
He didn't pay any attention to where he was going, and felt himself collide with someone else.

"Sorry." He muttered, pushing past. He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him.  
"_Not_ a good time!" He snapped, whirling around to face whoever he had bumped into.  
He vaguely recognized the face, as if from a dream. Tall, slim, untidy blonde hair and square-rimmed glasses.  
"Estonia?" He asked, surprised.

He nodded and stated firmly: "Poland. I need to talk to you, now."

"How about: not today." He turned to leave again, but the taller man had an iron grip on his arm.

"Before you leave."

"Why?"

"About Lithuania."

"This conversation was over before you started it." Poland once again tried to leave, but Estonia had a grip on his arm comparable to a set of pliers.

"You really don't understand, do you?  
When you overheard us talking, you didn't hear the end of what he said. He hated himself for letting his feelings rule him and lashing out at you!"

"Then why won't he say it to my face?" He challenged.

"Because you're not listening!" The taller man practically shouted.  
"Around the time that you two were arguing, he was going through a rough time of his own. He had problems that he couldn't solve easily, and his nerves were already stretched to the breaking point!  
He's told me that he doesn't regret anything more than alienating you!"

Poland stared at him for a second, openmouthed. His head refused to process what had just happened.

"That's not true." He finally choked out.

"Yes, it is. Can't you see it? He needs your friendship and doesn't know how to break it to you."  
Estonia looked deep into the sad, green eyes and knew that the feeling was mutual, no matter how much he tried to deny it.  
"Believe me."

In the meantime, Lithuania had finally gathered his things and found Latvia (who had been staring out of the window at Pangaea-knows-what) and gone out to find Estonia so that they could all return together.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Estonia was in a conversation with Poland but sank when he noticed it was practically a shouting match.  
He had never seen cool, collected Estonia mad before (not counting irritation at Latvia) and he decided it would be best not to intervene.

Meanwhile, Estonia had noticed Lithuania and Latvia gather at the other end of the room.  
"Remember that." He finished, touching a hand to Poland's shoulder, then turned to catch up with the pair.

"What was that all about?" Latvia asked innocently.

"Nothing important. Poland asked me for directions to the airport." He said dismissively. "He insisted that his flight number was _17782_, but that one goes to the Dallas-Fort Worth airport in Texas."

Estonia then leaned in and whispered something in Latvia's ear, which made him laugh.  
At Lithuania's inquiring look, he explained: "I was telling Latvia that Texas is in the United States."

They walked in silence for a while, trying to find a way out of the maze of staircases and somehow managing to end up back in the great hall.

Suddenly, Latvia piped up.

"I need to use the restroom before we go."

Estonia sighed in irritation.  
"I'll take him. You wait here, all right?" He asked Lithuania.

"…Sure, why not?" Lithuania grinned nervously. "It's not like someone can invade, right? Or even, you know, outward aggression. There are laws against that now, of course. So I should be fine, of course I will be fine…"  
He opened his eyes to find that Estonia had already gone.

He sat down on the lowermost stair of a nearby staircase to wait. And wait he did.  
After fifteen minutes, he decided to go out and look for them. Following the "bathroom" signs, he turned so many corners, he lost count, finally realizing he was lost in the complex.

He tried to retrace his steps, but he only ended up more confused.

"H-hello? Is there anybody here?" He called out, searching frantically in his pockets for a map. Of course, there was no reply. Everybody had likely left without him.

After a long, chilling silence, a voice suddenly rang out. If he had expected anyone, this wouldn't be it.  
"Liet! _Liet_, is that you? " He heard a familiar voice call.  
He felt a wave of relief wash over him when Poland appeared around the corner, followed by a wave of uncertainty. But the latter looked honestly pleased to see him, eyes tinged with worry.  
"Everyone's been looking for you. After Estonia and Latvia got back and noticed you gone, they alerted everyone. You've been lost for over an hour! Are you all right?"

Lithuania smiled earnestly, equal parts surprised and relieved.

"I'm okay… now. Thanks for coming back for me. You'll never stop saving me, will you?"

"Of course not." Poland said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
"Look… Liet… I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know all the facts and I judged you. I guess I'm not all that easy to tolerate, either, and I forgot that you have problems, too. And not just that.  
I can see now that I've always been bossy, selfish, arrogant, and self-centered towards you, my only real friend. And in retrospect, the grudge I held against you when you showed me a mirror was petty and, honestly, quite ridiculous.  
Can _you_ ever forgive _me_?"  
He gave Lithuania a hopeful smile, holding out his hand.

Lithuania returned the smile, grasping the extended arm, and was pulled into a brotherly hug.  
"Always." He whispered, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

After a while, Poland pulled away. His face shone with an internal strength Lithuania hadn't seen for a long time when his mouth split into the first true smile he had smiled since when their friendship was lost the first time.

"Come on." He held out his arm, and Lithuania grabbed it readily.  
"Let's get you out of here. Or do you want to stay in the catacombs of Germany's congress hall forever?"

* * *

**How did you like it, on a scale from "take this thing off before someone sees it" to "meh. Not bad"?**

**Please review if you'd like me to do some more Hetalia!**


End file.
